Romance of the 4 Devil Ladies
by ChibiChibiBunny
Summary: A buxom silver haired beauty appears from seemingly nowhere to steal Dante away,But the ladies of Devil May Cry and a newcomer aren't gonna stand for that! Expect catfights.
1. The girl just came from hell

A/n: And I make my return with this story! Since I'm done with my Disgaea story I decided to do this one now. This idea just popped in my head. I'm filled with ideas! Its been like that for a while. And I have some really weird ideas sometimes. Well whatever, let's get on with the story. Remember to be nice when commenting. If you hate it then tell me what you hated about the story instead of saying "It suxs I h8 u". Oh and I tend to make typos that go overlooked by me and spell check so sorry 'bout that. By the way the title is a joke, stemming from the title of the book _Romance of the 3 Kingdoms_ which is what the anime Ikki Tousen was loosely based on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May cry blah blah blah. I do own Ada and Maya though.

Warning: Rated T for harsh language, crude and sexual humor, and violent catfights later on.

Chapter 1: The girl just came from hell

Lady sat quietly on the couch in the Devil May Cry shop. She was patiently awaiting the return of Trish and Dante. She was really pissed off. They had gone out on a mission without her. Only those two, alone. She had not gone on a mission alone with Dante since she started working with him. Trish had come along or she missed the mission entirely. Lady tapped her foot, completely irritated. She could picture them, chopping demon heads and laughing when they won. Skipping through the fields holding hands.

Where in the hell did that last part come from?

They were like Bonnie and Clyde. Trish had bonded with Dante more than Lady had and it made her mad. She was the green eyed monster all right. Next time she would go on the mission alone with Dante. No Trish. Just the two of them. Lady smiled at that thought. She was like a love struck little school girl, and it pissed her off. No one had ever made her feel this way was before.

Lady decided to take a walk. She needed to let off some steam and what better way to do that than shooting lowly demons to bits in the forest. She hopped off the couch and exited the shop. She slung Kalita Ann over her shoulder and headed toward the forest.

Doooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Dante and Trish had just finished off an ugly ass beetle demon. It was huge and did we mention ugly as hell? Finally it dropped to the ground and coughed up blobs of black blood.

"That's gross." Trish said.

Dante poked the biggest one with his sword. There was something weird about it. Just as he thought that, a sword stabbed its way out the middle and sliced all the way down to the bottom. A flash of silver leaped from the sliced blob. Dante turned to see a silver haired beauty kneeling on the ground.

She had long legs, silver hair, red eyes, and was really buxom. But the last thing was all Dante was looking at. The girl looked about 19. She got up and walked up to Dante. She stared at him for a minute. She nodded her head, dropping gunk all over his shoes.

"Will you marry me?" The beauty asked.

It suddenly got really quiet.

"Excuse me? Think I heard you wrong." Dante said.

"Then I'll say it again. Will you be my husband?" The girl asked, smiling. She was dead serious too.

Trish pointed her gun at the women.

"Who are you? Are you a succubus? Fuck off." Trish said harshly.

The woman smiled. "My name is Ada. Are you his girlfriend? Too bad. I'm gonna need you to fuck off!" Ada yelled as she drew her sword and swung it at Trish.

Dante jumped in front of her, blocking with his own sword. Ada was caught off guard, as she fell over.

"Why do you protect her? Is she really your girlfriend?" Ada asked, getting up.

"No. But I don't take too kindly to people hurting her." Dante said.

Trish blushed. What was he saying? She lowered her gun and walked past them.

"Come on Dante. The job is done. Let's go collect our pay." Trish said. Ada suddenly got mad.

"What the hell! I'm not done here! Don't leave with my husband!" Ada yelled.

"Since when was I your husband?" Dante asked. Ada glared at him.

"You are now. I could love you better than she could." Ada said, pointing at Trish. Trish turned around.

"Let's go! Now!" Trish yelled. Dante followed her without saying a word. Ada pouted. Oh she was pissed now. How dare this woman take him away. Dante huh? She heard of him in the demon world. Her father would love to know she married him. No he wouldn't. Ada clumsily fell over a shiny rainbow colored orb.

"Owie." Ada said getting up. She looked at the orb. Looks like someone forgot something.

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT THE HELL! I SAID SPECIFICALLY TO GET THAT DAMN ORB! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MY WIFE NOW! SORRY YOUR RINGS IN A CASTLE MILES AWAY! NO PAY FOR YOU!" a bald man bellowed.

"What? You never said anything about any damn orb. You said to exterminate all the demons in the castle." Trish said.

"Yes I did! You probably didn't listen." The man said, attempting to calm down.

Dante was 10 seconds away from throwing this man through the window.

"Looking for this?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Ada holding the rainbow orb. The man looked in amazement.

"That's it! Here, give it to me!" The man said.

Ada held it from his grasp.

"Reward please." She demanded, holding her hand out.

The man reached into his wallet and handed her a 100 dollar bill. He took the rainbow orb and walked off.

"What the hell? You just sashay in here and take our reward!? You didn't do squat!" Trish said angrily.

Ada laughed. "Kindness pays doesn't it? Let me cut you a deal. Dante makes me his sidekick and I give you this." Ada said, waving the money.

Trish gave her the death glare, but Ada only gave her an evil smile back. Dante had no choice really. This woman was sneaky. Plus he needed that money to pay off his debts.

"All right. No harm in that." Dante said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Trish said. Ada smiled and handed Dante the bill. She grabbed his arm and smooshed it against her boobs.

"Take me to your office. I wanna see it." Ada demanded.

Dante was too focused on his arm. Trish looked pissed. She was about to behead Ada. How dare that bitch steal her man. It was bad enough with Lady around, now she had this hooker to deal with. Things were going to get real ugly, real soon.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooo

Lady shot off the final demon in her path. Man this was a good workout. She could take out all her aggressions out on the demons. But it seemed like none were left now. Maybe she went a little too crazy today.

Lady walked off, starting towards the shop. Dante and Trish should be back now. She hoped Trish had gone home. She wanted to speak to him alone. She heard the cries and yells of a girl suddenly. Lady went to see what was up.

She saw a short girl swinging an unknown weapon at some demons. The weapon looked like a giant ball on a stick (what do you call those?) and it was gold on the bottom and blue on the top. It had gold flower over the top and a red ribbon on the handle.

She swung the weapon skillfully, knocking back 3 demons at once. She didn't know who this girl was, but she had skills. The short but nimble woman blew back more demons and smashed them to bits. After the demons were all defeated, she collapsed on the ground.

"I'm so tired." the girl whined. She had short blue hair that was strung around her face wildly. She was short (about 4'11'') and wore a whole lot of leather. Black leather short shorts, black leather tank, black short jacket, and leather boots.

The girl turned around and spotted Lady. She smiled.

"Are you lost too?" she asked.

"No. You mean you are?" Lady asked.

The girl jumped up and charged towards Lady.

"You mean you aren't!? Please help me! I was evicted from my apartment and I've been stuck here for 3 days!" the girl exclaimed, shaking Lady.

"A-alright! Follow me." Lady said, shoving the girl off her.

They walked out the forest. She assumed Dante must have ordered pizza and headed toward Devil May Cry. After 3 days, this girl must be hungry.

Doooooooooooodooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow! Your office is so nice!" Ada exclaimed. She looked around, poking everything.

Trish didn't want to leave yet. She was afraid Ada might try to rape Dante. Or worse, the other way around. This girl was very promiscuous, and Trish didn't trust her.

"Do you have any food? I'm hungry." Ada said. She sat on the couch and waited for an answer.

"I'll go order pizza." Dante said. Ada saw a picture on the wall of a beautiful woman. She walked up to it and examined it. She looked like Trish but something seemed different.

"That's his mother, Eva." Trish said. Ada stared in awe.

"Wow! You look just like her." Ada pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock." Trish said rudely.

"Shut up bitch." Ada replied coldly

"Ho." Trish said

"Asshole."

"Cunt."

"Pussy."

"Prostitute."

"Whore."

"Your mom"

Ada looked as if she was about to cry for a minute.

"BITCH DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOM!" Ada screamed.

Trish backed away a little. Was this woman bipolar? Lady suddenly entered, stopping their little feud.

"Hey Dante! Do you have any food? This girl hasn't eaten in 3 days." Lady said. The petite girl looked at Dante from behind Lady. A blush crept up her face. He was hot! Lady saw her blushing face and rolled her eyes. Did every damn woman have to fall for Dante!?

Um yeah….

He slammed the phone down and got up.

"Ada what the hell! They heard you screaming over the phone their about to send over the SWAT team!" Dante said, clearly pissed off.

Ada smiled innocently. "I'm sorry. In apology I'll let you do me." Ada said.

Lady was shocked. Who the hell was this whore? She cleared her throat loudly.

"Dante you have a visitor. Go on introduce yourself." Lady said, gently nudging the girl forward. The girl blushed and looked at the ground.

"M-My name is Maya. I was wondering if I could work for you for a little cash." Maya said.

Dante looked at her. Short and cute she was. But how old was she.

"How old are you? Tell the truth." Dante asked.

"Fifteen." Maya said, still looking at the ground.

Damn she wasn't 18. He couldn't try anything. Let's all take comfort in the fact that he's not a pedophile. Trish couldn't believe it. Two new girls! That meant more competition.

"Yup. Just call us the Mighty Morphin' fucking Power Rangers." Trish said sarcastically.

Dante stared at her, amused.

"I LOVE the power rangers! You should be red, Dante! I could be pink, the silver girl blue, that lady black, and you yellow." Maya exclaimed, pointing to Lady.

"Wait, wasn't pink supposed to be red's girlfriend? I should be pink." Ada said.

"No way! Pink is my favorite color. It's a shade of red so that makes me most like red." Maya complained.

"No way girlie! I'm pink and that's final!" Ada said.

They both gave each other hated stares.

"I hate yellow. I should be pink." Lady said.

"Dante! Who should be pink! Tell us!" Maya demanded.

Dante just laughed and walked off, shaking his head.

"I'm pink dammit!" Ada yelled sticking out her tongue like a little kid.

Lady gave her the finger.

"In you dreams woman." Lady said, choosing to leave the fight. Why the hell were they fighting over this? After the pizza came they completely attacked it. Then the discussion came up.

"So Maya, you got evicted right? Where are you going to stay?" Lady asked.

Maya looked puzzled. "Can't I live here?" She asked.

"HELL NO!" Trish and Ada shouted at the same time. Maya glared at them.

Dante ignored them and kept reading his magazine. This was going to be difficult. All the girls did was fight. They just started off on the wrong foot. Maybe they would become friends later. NOT!

"You can live with me, Maya. Who knows what he'd do to you when you sleep." Lady said.

"I'm not like that. I like my women over the legal age of eighteen." Dante replied.

"Yuh right." Lady muttered. She grabbed another slice of pizza and ate it quietly.

"Can I live with you? I don't mind if you touch me while I sleep." Ada teased.

Dante stared at her. Ada just smiled as if she only asked him for a tissue.

"No way! No one lives with him. With the money you make here, you can afford an apartment." Trish said.

Ada glared at her. Trish glared back.

Dante sighed. Things sure as hell were going to get ugly real soon.

A/n: Ah the end of a really long chapter. I hope you like it! Leave a review and be nice. I also hope you like my OCs. I named Ada after one of my friends and Maya after Maya Natsume from Tenjou Tenge. I always liked the name Ada. Anyway that's beside the point. Imagine how violent these girls will get when their on their periods. Well unluckily for Dante that may happen next chapter. OOO. Stay tuned!


	2. Lord of the PMS

A/n: Time for chapter 2! I like this story so far. It's pretty entertaining. I find myself typing a lot in the chapters. Well in this chapter the girls are fighting again…figures. But things get real violent. Leave a review and be nice about it okay.

Chapter 2: Lord of the PMS

Warning: rated T for harsh language, crude and sexual humor, and violent catfights.

Maya awoke in the morning with a horrible feeling washed over her. She didn't even feel like getting up off the couch. She had horrible cramps and felt nauseas.

"Oh great. It's that time of the month again." Maya muttered bitterly. She wished she was a guy sometimes.

"You too?" Lady asked from the doorway. Maya looked up. Lady handed Maya a glass of water and some ibuprofen.

"That doesn't mean you can skip work. You will be helping me pay the rent." Lady said.

Maya groaned. "Alright fine, I'll get up." Maya said. She was always violent at this time. Ada and Trish better watch out today. She wasn't in the mood for their bullshit. Maya dressed in her leather outfit and waited for Lady to finish getting dressed. On the bright side, she would work alongside Dante today.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ada sat up in her bed, irritated. She felt hot and sick. And these damn cramps didn't help. Ada brushed her teeth and took a shower, frowning the whole time. She was sooo not in the mood for Trish's bullshit. She always had something sarcastic to say. Ada squeezed the wash cloth and scrubbed her arm raw red. She was already pissed off and the day hasn't even started. But at least she'll be able to see Dante.

My my my how unlucky for Dante that all the girl's were on there periods. They would inevitably start fighting, and not just simple insults but probably the toting of guns and swinging of swords. Well they all had one thing in common. They weren't in the mood for each other's bullshit. You know that's actually NOT a good thing.

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All four of the girls entered the Devil May Cry shop, not even speaking to each other. They didn't see Dante at his desk.

"Did he leave on a mission?" Maya asked.

"Not this early in the morning." Trish said.

They walked into his room and saw he was still asleep. He told them to come early and he isn't even up.

Lady took a pillow and smacked him with it. HARD.

"What the hell?" Dante said. He looked up at an irritated Lady.

"What the hell? That's my line! Now get your ass up so we can go find some damn jobs!" Lady yelled, reaching for his collar. But all she caught was skin. Smooth, hairless skin. Dear God, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Lady blushed pink.

"Put a shirt on! You're in the presence if a lady!" Lady said shoving him off the bed.

"By all means keep it off." Ada said, licking her lips.

Maya looked down on the ground, lest she get a violent nosebleed. She heard the phone ring and went to go answer it.

"I think I'll go take a shower." Dante muttered.

"Mind if I join you?" Ada asked seductively. As usual, she was dead serious.

Dante smirked. "I don't wanna make you cry." he said.

Trish couldn't believe her ears. He was returning her sexual comments!?

Lady threw a pillow at his back.

"Hurry up dammit! We have a job to do." Lady yelled.

Dante walked into the bathroom as Maya wrote down all the info they needed. Apparently they were supposed to go to kill all the demons in a run down old mansion. Sounded fun. Maya needed a good workout.

The 4 girls sat quietly. Then Maya finally spoke.

"Does your sword have a name Ada?" Maya asked.

"Yup. It's named Zanmato (sound like Yamato?)" Ada replied.

Maya stared at it. It had a golden sheath and the handle was gold and red. It was sharp and the steel was shiny, despite all the demon slaying Ada did.

Ada watched the door of the shower, wishing she had X-ray vision. Man she was as perverted as Dante. A few minutes flew by and no one said anything. Finally Dante got out the shower, getting a "'Bout time" from Lady.

How screwy. Lady still could not go on the mission with him alone. Lady sighed as they walked out the door. At least they weren't trying to kill each other. Lady spoke waaaaay too soon.

After about 30 minutes Ada started to complain.

"My feet hurt! I can't walk this long, I have flat feet! Dante are we there yet? Did you get us lost?" Ada complained.

"We aren't lost." Dante lied. He actually had no idea where the hell they were. Typical.

Maya walked silently as she noticed they had past that same moss covered rock 3 times. Oh yes, they were lost.

"NOO! We're lost! It'll snow soon and we'll be like the Donner party and be drinking our own pee and eating each other!" Ada cried. Trish rolled her eyes. It was the middle of summer.

"I nominate this one to be eaten first." Trish said, pointing to Ada.

Ada glared at her. "Yeah better than you. Who knows what we would catch from eating you." Ada said rudely.

Trish flipped her off. It was after 40 minutes past that Dante declared them completely lost.

"Oh great now we may run into cannibal natives. I can hear them now. Them be some juicy looking thighs girl, mind if we roast us up some thigh kabob. Ew thigh kabob." Ada said, as she sat on a rock.

Maya giggled a little. She was getting hungry though. She would sooner eat dirt and leaves than Ada's thighs though. She looked around for berries. She was an expert at survival in the forest, seeing as she was lost in one for 3 days.

"I need food. Didn't anyone bring some food? AHGH! I got a splinter." Ada complained.

"Will it kill you to shut the hell up?" Trish asked..

"Fuck you." Ada said. She stretched her legs and raised her arms high. Her muscles were beginning to cramp.

Maya sighed. She was feeling dizzy. And their constant bickering was starting to piss her off. She decided to go look for food.

"I think I'll go look for food. Dante will you come with me?" Maya asked innocently.

"I'll go with you instead." All 3 girls said at the same time. Damn. They catch on fast. But Maya had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"I thought your feet hurt Ada." Maya said. Ada glared at her. Sneaky lil bitch.

Maya dragged Dante away with her before Lady or Trish could protest. She worked fast, the result of having 6 siblings. By standing next to Dante, she noticed she didn't even come up to his shoulder. She would love to be as tall as Ada. But sadly her mom and dad and grandparents were all short so there was no hope for her. She had little chest either. Unlike all the other girls, she was still an A cup. Her butt was big though. Only bright side.

Maya wanted to say something but was too embarrassed to say anything. She had never gotten this close to him. The other girls were always hoarding him. Maya spotted a few berries in the bushes.

"Oh look! Those are perfect." Maya said, walking over to them. She was sure they weren't poisonous. But unfortunately our overzealous gal didn't study too much further into berry picking.

Doooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodo

"Agh! I will not lose out to some 15 year old little slut!" Ada yelled.

"The only slut I see here is you." Trish said.

"I'm about sick of your bitching, you damn bitch. I am so not in the mood for this." Ada said, getting up slowly.

Trish smirked. "A sad little girl you are. Why don't you just accept the fact that Dante has not interested in you." Trish said coldly.

Ada had her hand on her sword. Lady could see that if Trish wasn't careful, she could get beheaded.

"You don't even know what it is to love. You are a pure blood demon, are you not?" Ada said.

Trish turned around to face her.

"What's it to you?" Trish asked.

"Could he really love you? Someone like you?" Ada asked.

Trish thought back to before she met Lady, Ada, and Maya. When Mallet Island was collapsing. She blushed at the memory of them hugging (side note: This really happened at the end of DMC 1 and I was like what the hell? Did I miss something here?).

"We have shared more moments than you have with him. All he sees you as is a nuisance and a whore." Trish said.

And that did it. Ada drew her sword and slashed Trish right in her stomach. Ada was actually crying. Small tears were dripping from her red eyes. Trish drew her guns. Lady decided not to get in the middle. Plus, it was really mean for Trish to say something like that. She had it coming.

Trish shot her in the leg to slow her down. Normally she wouldn't bully a human, but Ada had attacked first.

Ada got up anyway and swung wildly. Trish effortlessly dodged each strike and tripped Ada. Ada fell, because of her leg injury but swung at Trish's legs, aiming to cut them off.

Trish charged her gun and with immense magic power aimed at her shoulder and shot her. But she missed and hit her right in the head. Oh shit. Ada was blown back and on the ground seemingly dead. Damn. How was she going to cover this up?

Lady gasped and walked over to check her pulse. She was… still alive? How in the hell does a human survive a shot to the head. Unless…

Ada was coughing up blood but she had a violent red aura coming from her body. No way in hell! Was she a demon? Lady backed up as she saw Ada's eyeballs flashing red.

"D-damn wench! Change of plans. I'm going to take you down clean. No sword." Ada yelled. She charged toward Trish, weathering all her bullets, jumped, and wrapped her legs around her neck. Trish fell forward. Ada also had her arms and pulled them forward as she choked Trish with her legs.

"You think one bullshit shot ends it all!? Not likely bitch! I've wiped my ass with demons better than you!" Ada yelled.

"Fuggin' psychoo 'itch." Trish coughed.

"Bes' save your strength for hell bitch, you'll need it." Ada said laughing like a drugged hyena.

Lady shivered. This wasn't the playful, joking Ada anymore. She was like… Lord of the PMS. A'int hormones a bitch?

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!? IT'S GAME OVER BITCH! SNAP! CRACKLE! AND…" Ada's last words were muffled by a violent popping sound as Trish fainted, her arms clearly broken.

She fell to the ground as Ada laughed.

"PATHETIC BITCH THOUGHT SHE COULD BEAT ME!?" Ada laughed maniacally.

BLAM!

Lady shot Ada in the head repeatedly. After a whole round of bullets, Ada fell to the ground, defeated. Lady shook violently as she lowered her gun. What the hell just happened? Ada's head bled violently but she was still alive. Lady fell to the ground, right on her butt.

"What in the hell just happened?" Lady asked herself.

A/N: Creepy eh? I always liked surprise horror moments in a story that was supposed to be funny. But whoooo. I know you want to know what happens next right? Well leave a review! Let me know you like it so I know I'm not wasting my time. Thank you to all that have reviewed or have put this in their story alerts! You've been very helpful!


	3. Panic at the coffee shop!

A/n: Wow! I didn't think I would get this many reviews so soon! So to thank you all, I posted 2 chapters. Maybe I'll be able to top my friend's story, which had 50 reviews… but I'm not that good. I shouldn't get too cocky I guess. This chapter was really fun to write. First part of the chapter is the story and the majority is weird humor and junk. Well some chapters will be all serious so let's throw in a fun chapter after all the craziness in the woods. Tell me who you think Dante is leaning toward the most.

Chapter 3: Panic in the coffee shop!

Dante examined their surroundings as Maya picked more berries. He felt a great evil aura in the woods a minute ago. But it died down now. Everything was now calm. At least for now. He needed to get back to the other girls and fast. He had a bad feeling about this forest.

"Okay this should get us through the night. I brought plenty of water to wash it off with." Maya said as she zipped her backpack.

"What? Oh okay." Dante said. He seemed elsewhere.

"Fantasizing about Ada?" Maya asked.

"Yes….I mean no!" Dante said quickly. That had caught him off guard.

Maya frowned and stared at him suspiciously.

"I thought you said something else." Dante said.

"What's so great about her!? So what if she has long hair and big boobs! Not all men look at only that." Maya said angrily.

"I agree. It's great if a girl is cute but I couldn't be with her if she was an idiot or really evil." Dante said.

Maya was surprised to hear him say that. It made her smile. He was a really a nice person. For a half demon anyway.

"We should get back to the others." Maya said. They would assume dirty things if they were gone too long. How far could you go in a forest full of bugs and one that stunk of endless amounts of dog shit at that?

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooo

Lady examined Trish carefully. She wasn't dead. Ada only choked her out. She was slowly regaining a normal breathing pace. Ada was fine however. In fact she got up and pulled every single bullet out her head. All 68 of them at that.

Ada looked a little guilty. She had completely lost it again. This time her devil had taken over completely. Ada's eyes began to tear up. Now Dante would hate her for hurting Trish. But she shot her in the head! Lady bandaged Ada's head anyway.

"What the hell are you? Why did you try to kill Trish?" Lady asked.

Ada stared at her legs. "My devil side awoke so suddenly after she shot me. I thought I was going to die so my survival instincts took in." Ada replied. That was still no excuse.

Trish began to stir. She awoke quickly, wincing at the pain in her arm. Being a devil, it would only take 2 days to heal but still. Ada burst into tears suddenly. She was a monster and they all knew it. Lady wasn't sure what to do. Ada was always so strong and hard headed so seeing her cry kind of hurt Lady. She didn't know why, seeing as they were rivals. But what's wrong with being friendly rivals? Um… a lot.

Ada wiped her eyes. She needed a break. She then spotted a light. And beyond that, a building. Hold on… a building? What the hell? Ada ran towards the light.

"Oh wait… am I dead?" Ada asked herself. She looked back and saw Trish and Lady. Ada burst out laughing.

"THE DAMN EXIT WAS RIGHT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ada laughed. She was in tears, on the floor. "AND TO THINK I WAS ALL READY TO BECOME A CANNIBAL AND HAVE ROAST LEG TONIGHT!"

Trish and Lady looked at each other like, what the hell? She must have took 67 too many shots to the head. Sure enough, a town lay ahead. Wow had they been that stupid? Dante and Maya came back and Maya laughed at their stupidity. But this wasn't their hometown. It was some new town with malls, shops, and more hotel rooms than houses.

"Oh damn. Where the hell are we?" Dante asked.

"Hell." Maya said.

They wandered aimlessly, looking for a sign of where they were but then they realized that they were only a mile from home.

"Boy it pays to know where the hell you're going doesn't it?" Lady said.

"Why didn't you lead the way then?" Dante asked, irritably.

"That's your job." Lady said. She led them back home anyway.

2 hours later…

"OH GOD THAT WAS HORRIBLE! AND WE DIDN'T MAKE ANY MONEY CAUSE WE DIDN'T DO SHIT! AND MY HEAD HURTS! I PROLLY GOT MORE BULLETS WEDGED IN MY SKULL!" Ada screamed.

"You got shot in the head?" Dante asked.

Awkward silence…

"No." Ada said.

Ada had completely covered her bandage so no one saw her bloodied head. Trish had not moved her arms either.

"I'll be out for two days. I'm going home." Trish said. Ada cheered in her head.

Ada: 2 Trish: 0

"I think I'll go too. Come on Maya." Lady said.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Maya said. Lady had walked away already.

Maya hesitated a little. She was going to do it! While Trish was down. While Lady wasn't much of a threat.

"Dante! Let's go out to eat tomorrow!" Maya and Ada said at the same time.

Damn…

They gave each other hateful glances.

"Okay. Not like I have anything else to do. Why don't you both come at 11:00?" Dante said.

"Okay!" They both said cheerfully but both had the same thoughts in their heads: Die bitch.

He walked into Devil May Cry after saying goodbye to the two ladies. After he shut the door, Ada turned to Maya.

"Why are you butting in little girl? This is an adult matter, not for some little brat like you!" Ada said rudely.

"I asked first you old wench!" Maya yelled. She was tired of being treated like a little kid.

Ada smirked. "Isn't it your bedtime now kiddy?" Ada asked, mockingly.

"Isn't it time for you to be at the corner?" Maya replied.

She was good.

Ada huffed and walked off in the opposite direction. Better to leave now before she snapped again.

The next day……..

Maya skipped merrily to the Devil May Cry shop. She was so happy! She was going out with Dante! Actually it wasn't a date. They were just going to eat. And that annoying woman was coming along. She would ruin everything. Maya stopped to make sure everything was in place.

Her wild hair was washed, tamed, and neatly put down, emitting the faint smell off her strawberry shampoo. She looked in a shop mirror to make sure nothing happened to it. She straightened her baby blue, button down dress and buttoned up her pink jacket. Not like she had any cleavage to show. Maya looked down and her face turned in disgust as she looked at her blue sandals. She had stepped in dog poo.

Great………..

Dooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoo

Ada finally left the house and walked toward the shop. She hoped Maya had cancelled on them, but it wasn't likely. She ran her hands over her head to flatten those stubborn stray hairs and examined her shoes.

She wore black boots with a tight white collard shirt and a black skirt. Sort of plain but she looked classy. Ada saw Maya run frantically into a public bathroom. What did she catch? Diarrhea? Ada bust out laughing at the thought. People began to stare at her but Ada ignored them and hurried toward Devil May Cry. It took her 20 minutes to cover up all her headshot wounds and she sure as hell wasn't going to make it wasted.

Doooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maya scrubbed frantically at her shoes. Damn it all! She was going to be late. Finally scrubbing the remnants of dog shit off her shoes, she ran to Devil May Cry. Damn, now she would be all sweaty. She pulled out her cell phone. Shit. It was 10:58.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" Maya cursed as she charged towards the shop.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oi! Dante are you up?" Ada yelled once she reached the shop. It was actually a little cold and she wanted to hurry and get to a warm coffee shop.

Ada opened the door and was met with a shirtless Dante. Ada gasped. Dear God he was hot! Ada blushed pink. It took a lot make Ada blush. But Dante had a lot. A whole lotta muscle.

"I'll be outside." Ada said quickly as she slammed the door. She plugged her nose to stop it from bleeding.

Just as she thought that, Maya came charging around the corner. She kneeled over, out of breath. Dante walked out the shop, with a shirt, much to Ada's disappointment.

"Well shall we go then ladies?" Dante asked.

"Let's go to that coffee shop down the road." Ada suggested.

Maya frowned. "I hate coffee." she said.

"Too bad. But don't worry, they sell donuts too." Ada said.

"Whatever." Maya said, disappointed. They walked over silently.

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they got to the shop, Ada led them towards a table. She sat down followed by Maya.

"Dante can you get me a cup of coffee?" Ada asked.

"What?" Dante asked. Ada frowned.

"What do you mean what! The guy always treats the lady, right Maya?" Ada asked.

"I… guess." Maya said feeling like a moocher.

"Whatever." Dante said as he went up to the counter.

Ada glared at the lady at the counter. The lady was looking at him with adoring eyes and smiling.

"Does every damn woman have to fall in love with him?" Ada muttered. We already covered that.

"Hmm. What?" Maya asked. Ada shook her head.

"You're weird Ada." Maya stated.

"You mean haha weird or creepy weird?" Ada asked.

"Both." Maya said. Ada frowned.

Dante came back with a tray.

"Did you see that lady? She digs me." Dante said.

"I'll be digging your grave if you know her phone number." Ada joked.

Dante didn't catch her comment because he had no idea where to sit. Each girl was on a side of the table.

"Just sit at the end." Ada said. Wow how obvious was that. Ada grabbed a coffee and gulped it down.

"Isn't that hot?" Maya asked.

"No way." Ada said. This coming from a woman with 68 bullet wounds to the head. Maya quietly ate her donut, not saying anything. What could she say?

"Um… thanks Dante." Maya said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks. Coffee taste like shit though." Ada said. She put it down and grabbed a donut.

"Really? Let me try it." Dante said taking her cup and drinking it. Maya and Ada stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That was an indirect kiss. I decided it doesn't taste so bad. So gimme!" Ada said, taking the cup. But it was empty. Ada flung the cup at Dante.

"You drank it all!" Ada complained.

"I paid for it." Dante stated. Ada was only pissed because she wanted to drink after him. Um… ew?

Maya stared at the door when she saw a short man and a really muscular man come in. Or was it a woman? She had bulging muscle but had breasts. Or was that more muscle?

"Hey is that a man or a woman?" Maya asked pointing to the people who walked in.

"Oh shit." Dante said when he saw the two people.

"Hmm? What, do you know them?" Ada asked.

"I owe them money. Let's get the hell outta here." Dante said, quickly getting up.

"But we can't go through the entrance." Maya said.

"Hey is that the door to the alleyway?" Ada asked, pointing at a door on the wall.

"Who cares, let's just go!" Dante said as he grabbed both of them by the hand and led them to the door. Maya blushed. He was holding her hand. They both shoved Dante in and then went through.

"Hold it here! This ain't no alleyway! IT'S A DAMN CLEANING CLOSET!" Ada yelled.

Maya whimpered. She was a little claustrophobic. She leaned against Dante and wrapped her arms around his.

"I never been here before! This was your idea anyway!" Dante said. Ada frowned. The walls were about 3 ½ feet wide and the distance from the door to the wall was about 5 feet. It was really cramped.

"Alright push forward on three. 1...2...3!" Ada said as she rushed through. But she got no where.

"Why didn't you push?" Ada asked angrily.

"I'm stuck." Dante said bluntly.

"Me too." Maya said.

Just great….

A/N: Hahaha! It was fun doing this chapter! Read the next chapter when they attempt to get out. A lot can happen in such a small closet. Especially with 2 girls and one guy. Leave a review and be nice please!


	4. Trapped in the closet

A/n: And now for the 4th chapter! Sooner or later I think Dante will spend time with Lady and Trish. Soon. Maybe next chapter! Leave a review and all that. Be nice too.

Dooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooo

Since the chapter is short, I will reply to some reviews.

Ninja Metal Gear May Cry: I was going to make Ada's name Maya but she resembles Maya Natsume so much that people may say she's a rip off of her and not an OC so I named her Ada, after my friend, not Ada Wong.

Devil Rebel: Yup I'm evil. You'll find the odds not very astronomical if you think about it…

Emaria: Annoying in a good or bad way?

doooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooo

Chapter 4: Trapped in the Closet

"Whose damn idea was this!?" Ada yelled irritably.

"Um… yours." Dante said.

Ada blushed. "Oh right… but you forced us in here!" Ada accused.

"Um Dante could you move your leg?" Maya asked. His leg was between hers.

"If I could I would." Dante said. He could but he didn't want to move his leg. Pervert.

Dante leaned his head against Ada's.

"What are you doing?" Ada asked. Not that she didn't like what he was doing.

"I'm sleepy." Dante said. Maya wished he would lean his head against hers. Well that was humanely impossible seeing as he was a clear foot taller than her.

Ada enjoyed his head against hers. His hair was really soft. Dante put his hand on Maya's head, feeling around.

"Maya's hair is much softer than yours." Dante stated.

"No way! Mine's much softer!" Ada protested.

Maya smiled and leaned against him. Ada frowned at looked at Maya. She had her beat in the cute department. But not too much sex appeal. Not that she would admit the first out loud.

Minutes went by as the 3 said nothing.

"Dante you're on my foot." Ada said.

"Sorry." He said as he tried to move his foot, in the process pressing his leg further between Maya's legs.

Maya blushed and gave a small yelp. "Dante move your leg!" Maya whimpered. God was this heaven or hell?

Pretty much both.

Maya backed further against the wall, trying to move. But she was still stuck. This was no use.

"Do you think they're done?" Maya asked.

"Either way we're stuck here." Ada said.

"Might as well just wait until someone finds us." Dante said. He had gotten a little too comfortable. What guy wouldn't?

This was giving Ada a headache. Or maybe it was the 68 shots to the head. Dante parted Ada's bangs, finally noticing her violent headshot. It had almost healed but it was still noticeable. Ada swatted his hand away.

"What are you staring at!?" Ada complained.

"When did you get that?" Dante asked.

Ada didn't want to tell him that she attacked Trish. Or she could take advantage of the situation, like a bitch. She decided to go with that option.

"Trish attacked me while you and Maya were gone. She shot me in the head. I didn't want to say anything but…" Ada trailed off. That was only the half assed version.

"You have a few. But I didn't see anything wrong with Trish." Dante said.

Ada laughed in her head. Trish was so dead. Maya took out her cell phone and started sending a text message to Lady. The sooner Dante's leg was away from her area, the better.

Dante rested his head on Ada again. Ada smiled.

"Do you feel something wet?" Maya asked. The floor was completely wet.

"Aw crap! I think I knocked over the mop bucket." Ada said. Now someone could really get the wrong idea if they saw this.

It was a little stuffy in this small closet. So stuffy that Ada began to sneeze. She didn't even notice her top button fly off.

"Bless you." Maya said politely.

Before she could say anything, she sneezed again and about 4 more buttons flew off, exposing everything.

"Ah! Oh no!" Ada said, covering herself.

Dante focused on the ceiling, with much difficulty.

"Ow! Something fell on me!" Maya complained as she grabbed the mini vacuum from her head.

"Give it to me! I'll launch it through the door!" Ada said, trying to grab it. Instead she only brushed her hand against it, accidentally turning it on. It caught Maya's dress and began to suck it up.

"AH! GET IT OFF!" Maya yelled as the vacuum sucked the whole bottom part of her dress. They finally turned it off but her dress was done for. Ada cracked up when they finally stopped the rabid vacuum cleaner.

"HAHAHAHAHA! PINK PANDA PANTIES!" Ada laughed.

Maya blushed. Dante tried but failed not to stare at them. He held his laughter in but it actually made Maya even more embarrassed. Dante didn't understand why she was embarrassed. The frilly girly things made her look cute.

Man whoever opened that door would really get the wrong idea now. Maya looked as if she was about to cry. This was mortifying. She felt relived when her cell phone vibrated. It was Lady asking where they were. She texted back and Lady was soon jiggling the door.

"Oh thank god!" Ada said. She finally wiggled her hips free and fell forward as Lady opened the door. The others could finally move now.

"Dante give me your jacket!" Maya said quickly as she forced his jacket off. All Lady saw was Ada's unbuttoned shirt and Maya's pink underwear.

Lady's eye twitched. The floor was soaking wet too. What the flying fuck were they doing in there! Noticing Lady's pissed off expression, Dante backed up.

"I swear it's not what it looks like." Dante protested. Then again, how much could you deny under these circumstances?

Lady was really pissed off now. She was 10 seconds away from shooting him in the head. How dare he! How dare he what? Get shoved in a closet. Wonderful.

"Lady! Let me have your jacket!" Ada demanded. She jerked Lady's jacket off and zipped it all the way up. Dante then noticed Lady's unusual outfit. It wasn't unusual, but it was for Lady to be wearing. She was wearing low rise jeans with a short T-shirt with a panda bear on it. Her stomach was actually exposed. Among other things.

Lady noticed him ogling her and blushed and turned around. "I don't know what the hell you were doing in there, and frankly I don't give a damn. But now that you're free, I'm going home." Lady said, obviously irritated.

"Lady wait for me!" Maya said.

"Walk home yourself! You're not a little girl so stop acting like one." Lady snapped.

Maya looked a little hurt by her answer. Lady stormed off. She could kill Dante right now. Or more so, Maya and Ada were the ones she was pissed at. But you can't blame them for being brave enough to ask him out. Maybe all she had to do was ask for Dante to take her out. Like she had the guts to do that.

Lady found herself wandering aimlessly until she was at the Devil May Cry shop. Oh crap. She was supposed to be home. It's a real shame when you forget where you live isn't it? Or maybe she grew too accustomed to walking here. That must be it.

"Okay I'm losing it." Lady said.

"What was that Lady? You're gonna give me your virginity?" Dante asked from behind her.

Lady blushed and quickly turned around. "Fucking perv! That's not what I said!" Lady said.

"But you said you're losing it and staring at the door. I assumed that's what you meant." Dante said, smirking.

He really had no shame.

"How come you took Ada and Maya out today?" Lady asked quietly.

"Because they asked. And I was bored." Dante replied.

So that was it? Yeah pretty much…

"You never took me out." Lady muttered.

"You never asked." Dante said.

Oh crap, she didn't mean for him to hear her. But that answer was kind of obvious. She never asked or had the time.

"I'm asking now." Lady said.

She blushed pink when he looked at her. "What?" she asked looking away.

"Okay then. But where do you want to go?" Dante asked. Lady was overjoyed that he said yes. And she would have him all to herself.

It was only 12:30 so they could go just about anywhere. Then again someone may interrupt them in some noisy place.

"Can we go to the ice cream shop across the street?" Lady asked.

"Works for me." Dante said.

He didn't feel like running into anyone else and being forced into another enclosed space. Although if it was with Lady, he didn't mind. One might say he was very much attracted to the tomboyish devil hunter. Then again, he acted this way toward the other 3 too.

But one might also say that among the 4 girls, someone was treated a little more special than the others. But we don't know who just yet.

Dante guided Lady into the shop with is arm around her. Lady blushed. He was probably just teasing her.

Dante then attempted to omit those X rated thoughts out his head as they walked into the dark shop. Someone watched a little too many hentai cartoons.

A/n: In the next chapter Lady and Dante do… things. And no not the rated R things you think they'll do. Keep sending those reviews, they are very helpful!


	5. I Didn't Need to Know That!

A/n: Yeah I decided this story may be 10 chapters. There are still things I want to reveal in the story. I still can't believe I got so many reviews so soon. None of my other stories have this many reviews (so far). In this chapter stuff happens. And yeah Dante and Lady get closer. I doubt this story will have a sequel, but maybe the girls who aren't chosen will go after another white haired man we all know and love. Then again he's taken. Well not right away. I never announced when this story takes place. I'll do that later --. The chapter title is of course referring to the last part of the chapter.

Chapter 5: I Didn't Need to Know That!

WARNING: rated T for violence, mature sexual humor, and… does anyone even care to read this part?

Lady and Dante walked out the shop, Lady being the only one eating ice cream. Dante claimed ice cream and coffee don't mix well (they really don't).

Lady ate her ice cream slowly. It was very unique. It was a vanilla ice cream with strawberry at the bottom and top. It had cherries around the rim in a circle. It had rock candy pieces in it with 2 sticks of chocolate pocky at the top swirl. Mmmm pocky.

When they entered the shop, Lady immediately sat on the couch. Dante sat down next to her. Lady blushed. He was so close. Oh well, it was cold anyway. They were so close together, their legs were touching.

"Do you know what happened between Trish and Ada?" Dante asked.

Oh crap. That was the question she was hoping to avoid.

"Well. They were fighting and… um that's it." Lady said vaguely. She continued eating her ice cream to avoid any further questioning.

Dante leaned his head against hers. Lady blushed beet red. This was a little too much. She was a little cold though. Why was it so cold, wasn't it the middle of summer? Funny how that works. Lady finished her ice cream and threw it in the trash next to the couch. Why wasn't he saying anything? Well… because he was asleep. Lady wanted to whack him for falling asleep on their date. Whoa… date?

But he looked so calm. His face was so close. Lady leaned in to kiss him. But she stopped when she was almost there. She couldn't do it. She turned her head towards the door and her lips brushed against his. Lady blushed and got up, gently laying Dante on the couch. She walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, Dante opened his eyes.

"Aw Lady, you should have took that chance." Dante said, disappointed.

Figures he was faking.

The next day…

Trish got up and moved her arms. They still ached, but it was repairing itself pretty fast. It was already 3 in the afternoon. She had nothing else to do, so she just laid back down and thought about Dante. He had clearly expressed his feelings for her many times, when they were alone. Or maybe he was so nice because she looked like his mom. Or maybe it was more. Trish went back to sleep almost as soon as she woke up.

Dooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooo

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Maya screamed throwing the Playstation 2 controller. Lady stared at her from the doorway with a wtf expression.

"No way am I losing again. Okay bitch, you're going down." Maya said, picking the controller up and continuing the game.

"What game is making you this mad?" Lady asked.

"Angel May Kill 3. This game is a bitch! It's so hard!" Maya complained. Maya kept playing and Lady decided to watch, out of boredom.

15 minute later…

Maya threw the controller again. "WHO THE FUCK MADE THIS SHIT!? WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HARD! YOU HAVE TO BE A FUCKING DUMBASS TO MAKE A GAME SO HARD THEN MAKE HARDER MODES! SHIT IT'S LIKE FUCKING BABYSITTING A BADASS 7 YEAR OLD! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK THIS SHIT! GIMME 490 DOLLARS SO I CAN BUY THE 4TH ONE AND THAT DAMN PS3!" Maya screamed furiously, as she held out her hand.

"Well apparently it was made by Tapcom." Lady said, ignoring her last comment. Aren't rip offs fun!

"Well they can go fuck themselves. The main character's hot though. With the nerve to have no shirt on too. He's not as hot as Dante though." Maya said grinning.

"What? Didn't catch that last part." Lady said.

"Oh nothing!" Maya said, blushing.

"I'm so bored! Dante said we didn't need to come today so there's nothing else to do!" Lady complained.

"Well then let's gather everyone up and go drinking!" Maya suggested cheerfully.

"You're not old enough to drink! You couldn't even pass for a 7th grader with that height and face." Lady pointed out.

"I'll ignore that. I don't drink. I can't stand the smell of alcohol. It's just entertaining to see people drunk." Maya said.

"Plus, I got this." Maya said, pulling out a fake ID.

Lady gasped.

"What? I only use to buy M rated and hentai games! Not like I use it for bad stuff." Maya explained.

Children these days…

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ada pretty much had the same idea as Maya. She walked over to Devil May Cry just as Lady and Maya started towards the shop.

"Ohhh Dante! Let's go drinking and have drunk sex!" Ada sang merrily as she waltzed in.

"As appealing as that sounds, I'll pass." Dante said.

"You're no fun." Ada huffed.

"I just don't want to hurt you. You know. You being a virgin and all." Dante said.

"S-so! You couldn't hurt me just cause of that!" Ada said arrogantly.

"You sure? Because I know girls like you. You say that but you'd cry as soon as I…" Dante trailed off, smirking.

"Don't be so arrogant! You're not that big!" Ada yelled. We all know she's not referring to his ego.

Wow, neither had no shame at all.

Dante got up and walked towards her. He leaned his face in close to hers. Surprisingly Ada did not blush. That took skill. She only crossed her arms and stared him down.

"You say that but you'd probably cry, oh Dante you're hurting me!" Dante teased.

Ada finally blushed. A really deep red.

"S-shutup! I wouldn't say that!" was all Ada said.

"Yes you would. Don't lie. Then I'd have to go slow and that's no fun." Dante said.

So much blood rushed to Ada's face that it came out in one violent nosebleed. She took the pillow from the couch and whacked him with it.

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" Ada yelled as she smacked him again and again.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry!" Dante apologized.

Maya and Ada walked in finally.

"Oh my gosh! Ada's blushing! I thought it wasn't possible but she is! What did you say to her Dante?" Maya asked.

"Probably something really lewd." Lady said bitterly, not wanting to know the answer.

"Well what might you ladies want?" Dante asked.

"Let's all go drinking! Except you Maya. You're not old enough." Ada said.

"I have a fake ID." Maya said, holding it up. Ada and Dante stared at her.

"What!? They wouldn't let me buy M rated games so I got this! Do you know how handy this is?" Maya exclaimed.

"How do you pass for a 21 year old? You look like a 6th grader." Dante stated.

"I do not! 4'11'' is not short!" Maya protested.

"Yeah for a 4th grader." Ada sneered.

"Up yours Bigfoot!" Maya yelled.

"Shutup Tiny Tim!" Ada shot back.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Lady screamed.

They both stopped. That was sudden. And unexpected.

"Well I don't mind going out since no one's called yet. All of you come back at 8:00." Dante said.

"Okay!" they all said.

"Can't I stay here?" Ada asked.

Both Maya and Lady dragged Ada out the shop violently.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours passed as Maya cursed and screamed at the playstation 2 and got no where in the game. She finally quit and decided to whip Lady's butt in a game of Mortal Kombat. At 7:00 they both got ready. Lady thought of Dante's reaction to the last outfit she wore. She decided to wear a short, sleeveless shirt with a jacket and jeans. But, keeping with the spirit of her tomboyish style, her outfit was black and gray.

Maya wore a dark blue, short dress with a black jacket and blue sandals.

"I will beat that game no matter what!" Maya randomly vowed as she stared at the play station.

"Yeah whatever, come on." Lady said as she dragged Maya out the door.

They made it to Devil May Cry and Ada was already there, harassing Dante. Actually it was the other way around.

"Come on Ada tell me your size." Dante said, smirking.

"What my pants size? Size 5." Ada said.

"That's not what I meant." Dante said.

"You mean my bra size?" Ada asked.

"Yes." Dante said.

"Don't answer him." Lady warned from the door.

"34DDD" Ada answered proudly.

"Good lord!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Good lord is right! Do you know hard it is to find my size!? And a shirt that won't bust open? Funny because I was an A cup up until I was 16 then I just… sprouted." Ada said.

"That's some impressive growth." Dante said.

"Can we drop this and just go!" Lady yelled.

"We're still waiting for Trish. So while we're waiting, why don't you tell me your size Lady." Dante said.

"Fuck you." Lady said, turning around.

"But you'll tell me yours right Maya?" Dante asked.

Maya stared at the ground. "Th-th-32A." Maya stuttered.

"Ah poor girl. That's okay! We aren't all blessed with a chest like mine!" Ada bragged.

"Who cares about having big boobs! They're just going to sag when you get old anyway!" Maya yelled.

Lady walked over to Dante and pulled his ear really hard.

"You don't go asking girls questions like that! How uncomfortable would it be if I asked you how long your…..uh……you know… is…" Lady complained.

"Go ahead." Dante dared her.

"Okay then! I'll ask! Dante how long is your penis?" Ada asked. Not even blushing and looking him straight in the eye as she asked him that. She had guts.

Maya giggled uncontrollably.

"You have no shame do you?" Lady said to Ada. "See how awkward this is?" Lady asked Dante.

"8 inches." Dante said nonchalantly.

Loooooooooooooooooooooong (no pun intended ) awkward silence………..

The silence was broken by Maya's loud, ringing hyena laugh. She fell on the ground, laughing so hard she cried.

Lady's face turned so red that her nose bled. She grabbed a ball from the pool table and hurled at violently at Dante's head. He ducked and jumped away from Lady.

"PERVERT BASTARD! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL US SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Lady shouted at the top of her lungs. She was sure she could be heard outside. More like down the street.

"Oh Lady you know you wanted to know." Ada teased. Ada sure as hell did. Figures she would.

Lady hurled every object she could get her hands on at Dante. He ducked into the bathroom and locked the door to escape Lady's wrath. Lady hurled Rebellion right through the door and then finally calmed down.

"I'll kill him! I can't believe he told me that!" Lady said, breathing really hard. From what, I wonder.

Dante opened the door and withdrew his sword from the door.

"Now, now Lady don't be so rash. It would have been rude to ignore Ada's question." Dante stated. He was getting a kick out of all of this.

Lady blushed blood red. "Why not tell me something else I shouldn't know." Lady said sarcastically.

"Well when I was 13 I dared someone to go blow himself and he did." Dante said. Maya laughed even louder.

"That's gross." Lady said.

"That's hot." Ada said.

"Also when I was about 17 I found a girl touching herself in an empty library and I was like-"

"OKAY DUMBASS SHUTUP!" Lady yelled, plugging her ears.

"Lady why don't you tell me your size? An eye for and eye." Dante said.

"I never asked you to reveal your-" Lady trailed off and screamed when Ada grabbed her boobs.

"I'm an expert at this! She must be about a… 34B…No 34C. Yeah, yeah a C." Ada said.

Lady elbowed Ada in the neck and pulled away. "What the hell!? Do you always go grabbing girl's chest!" Lady yelled. Was she bisexual? I wonder…

"No. Only if Dante asks me to." Ada said.

"Okay then go squeeze hers." Dante ordered, pointing to Maya. Maya stopped laughing and shot up.

"Don't touch me!" Maya yelled. Ada tackled her and squeezed her chest.

"You're so flat! I can't squeeze anything!" Ada said.

"Ada cut it out!" Lady yelled.

"By all means continue." Dante said. Lady shot him a dirty look.

Maya wiggled out of Ada's grasp and fell forward, her dress riding up, exposing her blue polar bear panties.

"What's with you and bear panties?" Dante asked.

Maya got up quickly and pulled her dress down. She was going to kill Ada! Or even better… Maya went crawled to a giggling Ada and pulled her shorts down.

"Ha! Check her out! Bunny print panties!" Maya yelled.

Ada blushed. She pushed Maya over and pulled her shorts up.

"Idiot! What the hell!?" Ada yelled. Lady cracked up. Bunny print? She didn't seem like the kind of girl to wear something like that.

"You laugh now Lady but it's your turn now!" Maya said pointing to her. Lady immediately stopped laughing and backed up.

"Don't come near me!" Lady ordered.

Maya and Ada tackled her and both grabbed a side of her pants. Lady was fighting to keep them up, kicking and slapping their hands away. Dante laughed a little to himself. He was getting off on all this. Ew.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I can hear you outside." Trish said. They stopped attacking Lady and stared at her.

"Well then I think we should get going now." Dante said getting up. He walked out the door and the others followed.

"Seriously, what were you all doing?" Trish asked.

"Just getting to know each other better." Dante said.

"Sure, like what you told us was necessary for knowing you better." Lady said bitterly.

"What did he tell you?" Trish asked.

Ada and Maya sniggered.

"Don't worry it was nothing important." Dante said.

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that." Ada said.

Now Trish wasn't sure she wanted to know.

A/n: LOL I guess I went kind of overboard with the sexual humor. Don't kill me ducks. By the way Angel May Kill 3 is a parody of Devil May Cry 3. I actually voiced my real opinion about the game in Maya's outburst. It's a good game but it's waaaaaaaaaaay too hard. I watched a bunch of cut scenes on you tube then went to my friend's house to play it. I never made it past Cerberus. And I had no idea how to put it on easy automatic. I prefer the 4th game over the 3rd. The 1st game was good too. I hear the 2nd sucks so I didn't bother with that. Leave a review and be nice.


	6. Drunken Vixens

A/n: Ah yes, the chapter that was most fun to type so far. Full of drunken idiots and weird conversations. And best of all, drunks singing karaoke. Ah yes, so entertaining. I'm trying to improve my writing. For example, not rushing things. You ever notice that in one short paragraph, someone went from one place to another in about three sentences. I need to put more detail. What do you think? Anyway, enjoy this last silly chapter for now. Because there will be minimal silliness until at least chapter 9 from now on. Enjoy!

Doooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooodoooo

Review replies!

Dante's blade: I wasn't trying to make it sound bad, it's not, I'm just saying it's hard.

Doooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooodooooooooooo

Chapter 6: Drunken Vixens

Dante and his harem of ladies walked to some club that opened some time ago.

"Oh yes! I'm gonna get hammered!" Ada said loudly.

"That's unhealthy! You'll kill all your brain cells and be dumb as a rock." Maya stated.

"It's all about self control and knowing your limit." Lady said.

"I think Ada knows neither." Maya said.

"Nope!" Ada said cheerfully.

"That's nothing to be proud of!" Maya chastised.

"Oh hush child! I don't drink like crazy! The last time I drank was… sometime around last year." Ada said.

"Trish your arm looks funny, did you break it?" Dante asked.

Trish blushed. He was actually concerned. "Gee I wonder how." she said, glaring at Ada. Ada glared back. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Um so… do they have karaoke in this bar?" Maya asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Never been here. I hear it's never crowded." Dante said.

"Hm. I wonder why." Trish said.

They finally made it to the bar and Maya and all her shortness managed to get in, with much suspicion from the bouncer.

"Moron." Ada said under her breath.

The club stunk of booze and vomit. Oh how nice. But soon they would be too hammered to notice even that.

15 minutes later…

"Ada you should really slow down." Maya warned.

"Ah shutup! I only had…" Ada stopped to count her six glasses, "I only had two!" she shouted

She walked up to Dante and squeezed him in a death embrace.

"What? You want something?" he asked.

"Will you do me?" she asked.

"Okay." he said.

Trish shoved Ada off him. "Get off! He's mine!" she yelled.

"Ah Maya maybe you should fights too becaush you saysh Dante is hot rights." Lady said, slurring her words.

"Lady!" Maya yelled, blushing.

"Who? Monty? Lonny? You think Lonny is hot? Who the heck is Lonny?" Trish asked.

"No one." Maya said. Ada stared at Maya and suddenly went up and hugged her.

"You're so cute wit yer flat chest and big eyes! Let's you me and Dante have an orgy!" Ada suggested.

"What the hell!? Are you insane woman!?" Maya yelled.

"Aw would it be your first timesh? It's okaysh it'd be mine toosh!" Ada said smiling as if this were a normal conversation.

"I don't think you're a virgin!" Trish yelled, poking Ada.

"Yesh I ish! Shatup! You couldn't do him right!" Ada yelled.

"He wouldn't want a woman who cant's speak proper English!" Trish yelled back. Look who's talking.

"Grammar and me don't mix." Ada said, drinking another glass.

"Grammar and I." Maya corrected her.

"Right. What the little one said." Ada said. Ada went back and hugged Dante.

"Hey you wants a blowjob?" Ada asked.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Maya yelled, pulling Ada off him.

"Why are you such a fuck freak!?" Maya yelled.

"I don't screw random guys! That's nasty! It's just Dante is sho hot and I thinks we're connected." Ada said.

"Plus I bet I could blow him better 'an Trish!" Ada challenged.

"That's grossh." Lady stated.

"No way! I could do it way better!" Trish yelled.

"I think Lady could beat you both." Dante said.

Lady wacked him. "Shutup pervert!" she yelled.

"Screw her! I can makesh you feel gooooood!" Ada said.

"This has to be the nastiest conversation in the story." Maya said.

"You're not allowed to break the fourth wall!" Ada yelled. She stumbled over to the bar.

"WAITER! ANOTHER DRINK PLEASH!" Ada yelled. The bartender gave her another drink. Ada finished off the drink in 6 seconds flat.

"Another!" she yelled.

Maya grabbed the drink. "That's enough! You'll kill yourself!" Maya said.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Ada yelled as if she were a 5 year old.

Maya sighed and handed the drink to her. Ada was a psycho. Maya looked around the bar and saw that only three other guys were there. Sheesh it was only 9:00! Where was everyone? Maya stretched her legs and arms on the couch. She kept a close eye on Ada, less she pass out suddenly or do something stupid.

"I WANNA HORIZONTAL BOOGIE WIT CHOO!" Ada sang loudly.

Some guy walked over to Ada, trying to flirt. "Hey sexy lady, mind if I ask you your size?" He asked, staring at her chest.

"I'm a 34getoutmyfaceforibreakmyfootoffinyerass." Ada said a little to fast.

"Bitch." The dude murmured as he walked off.

Maya sighed again, this time out of boredom. She couldn't drink so what else could she do besides baby-sit everyone. Well there was always karaoke. She looked up and saw a small stage with a speaker. Maya perked up instantly. She loved to sing. She walked over to the stage, unnoticed by everyone else, and grabbed the microphone. Everyone looked as the music started.

(Please excuse me if I type a wrong lyric)

"_And you and I, there's a new la-an-aaaan-and, (angels in flight). My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies melt awa-aaaa-aaaa- __ay. Music means light. What's left of me-ee, what's left of me-eee, yeah"_ Maya sang.

Everyone stared, dumbfounded. Who knew Maya could sing so well. She had the voice of an angel.

"That's so beautiful!" Ada said, bawling like a baby.

"Duuuude… I just creamed myself." some guy behind them said.

Maya kept singing, well aware of the attention she was getting. Even the bartender and the bouncer watched as she sang.

"_No-o-thing is broke-eeen. And you and I, there's a new la-aaa-aaa-and, Angels in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies melt awa-hey-aay. Music means light. What's left of m-ee, what's left of me-ee yeah."_ Maya sang.

Ada was staring at Dante's expression, clearly jealous. "I'm in love" was written all over his face. Um… that's against the law.

"_Oooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oo, my fears, my lies, melt awa-aa-ay-yay. Ahhhhhh." _Maya sang as the beat ended.

The idiots in the back whooped and hollered. Maya smiled and walked off the stage.

"Li'l hussy! We can upstage her any day! Come on Lady!" Ada said as she pulled Lady to the stage.

"What the hell!? No!" Lady shouted.

"Quit fussin'! You wanna lose out to some little girl?" Ada asked.

Lady stopped complaining after that. Oh boy, Ada and her antics. What did she have in mind now? A familiar beat started and Ada swayed along drunkenly and Lady just glared at her.

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! And when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in yo face you get sprung!"_ Ada rapped. Lady stared at her, eyebrows raised. What in four hells was wrong with this woman. Was she bisexual?

"_Oh baby, I wanna get witcha! And take yo pictcha! My homeboys tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horny!" _Ada downright shouted.

Maya was completely lost in a fit of loud giggles. Ada was too much.

"_I seen her dancin', to hell with romancin'…" _Ada shoved the microphone in Lady's face, trying to get her to sing along. But Lady just gave her the death glare.

"_So fellas…"_

"YEAH!" the drunk idiots in the back yelled

"_Fellas…"_

"YEAH!" they yelled again.

"_Does ya girlfriend got the butt?"_

"HELL YEAH!"

Maya stared at them. They were way too into this. Ada kept singing, all the while shaking Lady, trying to get her to sing. But Lady refused to say anything. Her cheeks had turned pink in embarrassment.

"_So I'm looking at rock videos, knotley bimbos walkin' like hos!" _Ada sang, pointing to Maya.

Maya gritted her teeth in anger. Maybe now she could leave her with some dumpy desperate dude.

"_You can have them bimbos! I'll keep my women like Flowjo!" _Ada sang, putting her arm around Lady. What was she trying to say?

"_So ladies.."_

"YEAH!" the ladies shouted.

"_Ladies…"_

"YEAH!" they yelled again.

"_Do ya wanna roll in my Mercedes?" _

"YEAH!"

"_Then turn around, stick it out, even white boys got to shout! Baby got back!" _Ada sang, getting more hyper every second. Lady was still not singing.

"_36-24-36! Only if she 5'3''!" _Ada sang, waving her hand over Lady's head.

"Ah what the hell…" Lady whispered.

"_So Cosmo says your fat, well I ain't down with that! 'Cause ya waist is small and ya curves are kickin'! And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'!"_ Ada and Lady sang in unison.

Damn, Lady must be hammered bad.

"_Gimme a sista, can't resist ha! Red beans and rice didn't miss ha!" _Lady sang. She swayed along with Ada, trying to outsing her.

"_So ladies if the butt is round, and you want a triple X throw down, dial 1-900 Ada-chan, and kick them nasty thoughts! Baby got back!" _Ada sang, modify the lyrics a little.

The idiots in the back whooped and hollered. Something about lesbians…

"_Little in the middle but she got much back!"_ Lady and Ada downright shouted the last line of the song.

"GIMME YO NUMBA BABY!" the dumbass yelled.

"In your dreams bitch!" Ada shouted back.

"It's not fair! Ada has so many people who just fall in love with her but she brushes them all off like flies." Maya said.

"Whoooo! That was so fun!" Ada shouted as she walked back to the couch, stumbling over her own feet.

"Are you bi? Or just gay?" Maya asked Ada.

"I'm yer mom! Hahaha!" Ada joked.

"Hmmm… I just noticed… Maya's butt is bigger than yours Ada." Dante said.

"Pervert! Why are you staring!?" Maya yelled.

"No way! My butt's bigger! Since when! You stuffed tissue in here I bet! Lemme feel!" Ada yelled.

"Ack! No you weirdo, go away!" Maya shouted, falling over.

"Omigod it's real. Sonuva-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!" Maya screamed, blushing blood red. She kicked Ada off her.

"You child molester!" Lady said.

"Dante's the child molester! He was staring at her butt!" Ada said.

"But I didn't touch her." Dante stated.

"Go ahead it's so soft and squishy! Like that thick toilet paper. Oh yes, thick toilet paper is the best." Ada said.

"Lady hold her shoulders." Ada ordered.

"Okay but why?" Lady said as she held Maya in place.

She took both Dante's hands and forced it onto Maya's butt.

"C'mon Dante squeeze 'em!" Ada yelled.

"WAAAAAAAH LET GO!" Maya cried.

"Lady hold her!" Ada ordered.

"I don't think this is right." Dante said, still squeezing her buns.

"I don't see you protesting." Ada said.

It was true, he was enjoying every minute of this.

"LET GO OF MY ASS!" Maya yelled.

She fell forward, right on Lady. She started sobbing.

"Oh you little prude, stop crying!" Ada yelled.

"Waaaah! Dante and Ada are pedophiles!" Maya cried.

"Please get off me!" Lady shouted.

"WHOO, LESBIANS!" the dumb guy in the back shouted.

"Hey fuck you!" Lady yelled, flipping him off.

"Hey! Someone's got a woody!" Ada laughed.

Dante stood up abruptly and walked off.

"Oh Dante! Let me help you get rid off that!" Ada yelled, trying to follow him.

Trish grabbed Ada's collar.

"Sit your ass down McFuck the sex dog!" Trish yelled.

"Aw come on! Afraid I could do better than you?" Ada asked.

"Hell no! I'm goin' in!" Trish yelled, walking off.

Lady pushed Maya off her and grabbed both Ada and Trish by their shirts.

"You freaks get a life!" Lady yelled.

"Waaaah he sqeezed them too!" Maya yelled. "Waaaaaah he's a pedophile!"

Ada hugged Maya again. "That's okay little sis, I'll keep you safe!" Ada joked.

"You're as bad as him!" Maya said, pushing Ada away. Boy what a night.

"I think we should all go home now." Dante said, coming out the bathroom 10 minutes later.

"I hope you washed your hands." Lady said.

"Yes, mother." he said.

"We should all crash at your place because I don't remember where I live." Ada said.

"Geez." Maya said.

It had been one hell of a night. Let us hope there would be no after party.

A/n: This chapter had even me cracking up. Especially the karaoke. If you are wondering about the songs, Maya sang "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. Ada and Lady sang "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix a Lot. The reason this chapter was so fun to type was because everyone (except Maya) was drunk so I could have them do things they wouldn't normally do. How likely is it that Lady would sing a song like that? About as likely as me setting all my Devil May Cry games on fire (and that would never happen). All right, that's enough silliness. Time to get serious. The next chapter, we hear from Ada's devil side, the one that hasn't come out since chapter 2. And I focus a little more on Trish. I focus too much on Ada. But out of all the OC's I made (which is 5 so far) I like her the most. She's so funny and out there. Of course, you may think otherwise. But just because I like her, doesn't mean Dante will choose her. He might, he may not. Actually I already knew who he was gonna pick from the very beginning. But I want to build up suspense and keep the answer hidden until the last chapter. Next chapter shall be violent. Y'all come back now ya hear!


	7. Wild Thangs

A/n: Ah yes, violence, seriousness, and questionable conversations. That's what this chapter is full of. Not too much silliness here. C'mon, that last chapter is all silly so let's switch it up. Plus, I want to do more fight scenes. Mainly between Trish and Ada. C'mon, Trish held back in chapter 2. When she goes all out, I'm sure she could wipe the floor with Ada. Maybe.

Chapter 7: Wild Thangs

doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooo

Devil Rebel: I don't need crack! I get high off of life! XD

Ninja Metal Gear May Cry: No there will still be comedy but it will be minimal. And yeah... that's exactly why Maya slept in the bathroom, where there is a lock XD.

doooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooo

Ada slowly opened her eyes. Her vision became clearer and she looked around. She realized she was in Dante's bed. She shot up.

"Omigod! We didn't, did we? The bed's not wet. Ah that was close." Ada said, calming down. She noticed Trish was on his other side.

"Figures. Always butting in." Ada said annoyed. She held her pounding head.

"Ouch! Killer hangover." Ada said. She got up and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes looked dead. As in, they weren't a bright blood red, but a light and lifeless red.

She doubted it was all that alcohol she had. Dang it was hot. And it just so happens her air conditioner had broken yesterday. Just great. She gulped down a glass of water and opened the shower curtain. She needed to get the awful smell of booze off her body. Ada frowned as she saw Maya asleep in the tub. She jabbed her in the shoulder with her fist.

"Hey! Get out the tub! I need to shower!" Ada yelled.

"No don't touch me there Dante. Pikachu will eats you…" Maya mumbled in her sleep.

"What the hell?" Ada said. She turned the shower on, with cold water gushing out.

"Ahhh! It's cold!" Maya yelled as she leapt out the bathtub.

"Great, now get out." Ada ordered. Maya glared at her and left without argument. She slammed the door and Lady woke up.

"Hey hold on... I locked that door.." Maya said, scratching her head.

"That was some dream." Lady said. She had drool all over her pillow. Ew, what was she dreaming about? We could only imagine.

Meanwhile Ada had already hopped into the shower.

_That was some night wasn't it. Really fueled your want to kill her didn't it?_

Ada stopped scrubbing her hair and opened the curtain. No one was there. So who had said that? Ada closed the shower slowly.

"That's weird." Ada said.

_What's even weirder is that we haven't killed them yet. Those meddlesome bitches are still alive._

Ada jerked the curtain open again. "All right, enough jokes! Who's there!?" Ada demanded.

_You are here, love. I am you and you are me._

"Oh bite me! Who the fuck's here!?" Ada asked.

_Maybe we should kill Trish today. She's the most meddlesome of them all._

"Can't be? Is that me?" Ada asked.

_Great job Sherlock, you want a cookie?_

"You can take that cookie and shove it up your ass." Ada said.

_You mean our ass? The one that's smaller than Maya's?_

"You really wanna die don't you?" Ada asked.

_Go ahead. Behead yourself and I'll go away_

"Oh you're… I mean… I'm…. WHATEVER!" Ada yelled as she turned the shower off and got dressed. No doubt is was her devil side. How bothersome. That could pose as a problem later. She stepped out the bathroom and dried her hair with a towel.

"So I was singing about butts last night?" Lady asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Yup. Along with Ada. You tried to upstage me." Maya said.

"Oh how embarrassing… I didn't do anything inappropriate did I?" Lady asked.

"Oh you just aiding in the squeezing of a 15 year old's butt!" Ada said cheerfully.

"Quit playing! I wouldn't do that!" Lady argued.

_Oh how snippy of her. Maybe we should kill her._

Ada ignored that comment and watched the door to Dante's room. Why had he not come out yet?

"Maya can we go home?" Lady asked, holding her head.

"Okay let's go." Maya said as she picked up her bag and headed out.

"See ya Ada." Maya said. Lady mumbled an inaudible goodbye as they closed the door.

Ada sat at Dante's desk, hoping to find something interesting. Just a bunch of crap and a picture. Ada laid back in his chair.

_This man is uninteresting. What do you see in him?_

"A lot." was all Ada said.

_If you like him so much, you would eliminate any competition in your way._

"I don't need senseless violence." Ada said quietly. She wasn't like her father.

_You have the power. You just need the will. _

Ada ignored her demon side. She was instead, listening to faint talking that she heard from the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the bedroom…

"We didn't really… did we?" Dante asked.

"I'm not walking funny am I? I'm sure we didn't." Trish said. Phew, that was close. Trish had only a faint idea of what went on last night. Of course she would only remember her fight with Ada.

"By the way… how did you break your arm?" he asked.

"Ada broke it, that psycho bitch." Trish said.

"How? And when?" Dante asked.

"In the forest, when you were away, we started fighting." Trish said.

"So Ada lied then. She made it seem like you attacked her for no reason." Dante said.

"What!? That bitch attacked me first!" Trish shouted.

"All right calm down. I know you wouldn't do something like that." Dante said. He got up and walked out the door. Ada jumped. Damn, she was only a few feet away from the door.

"Oh hey Dante! I was just gonna go home and um stuff." Ada said.

Dante went up to her and stretched her cheeks. "Ow leggo!" Ada yelled.

"This is for lying to me." he said, although he wasn't all too serious. He stretched them so far, Ada thought they would rip. A sudden wave of demonic power overcame her and she jabbed her fingers against his forehead. He stumbled a little, almost falling backwards.

"Who knew you had so much power." Dante said as he regained his balance.

"How? I could never move you before." Ada said.

_That was only a fraction of my power. Let me take over and you'd have the power to rip someone in half._

"I have to go somewhere, so watch the shop for me." Dante said as he walked out the door.

_This is perfect. We could kill that Trish woman._

"Busted." Trish said from the bedroom doorway. "How could you lie and say that!?" she yelled.

"Oh here comes the bitch in black. Hmph, little payback never hurt anyone." Ada said.

"You big breasted bimbo! If there's anyone that deserves to get revenge it's me!" Trish yelled.

"As if! You gave me shit from the very start!" Ada yelled.

"You came off as a lousy skank from the start!" Trish yelled back.

They glared at each other. "Oh it's on now bitch." Ada said.

"Hm. I only held back last time because I thought you were a human. Now I won't be so kind." Trish said. Neither had a gun or sword but managed to build up skill in hand to hand combat.

_She's asking for it now. Let's kill her._

"I don't need you to help. HEE YAH!" Ada yelled as she aimed a kick Trish's way. Trish ducked and tripped her. Ada fell flat on her ass, but flipped up and aimed a spin kick at her. Trish blocked and grabbed her leg and threw her through the bathroom door. Ouch.

Ada stumbled up, wiping the blood off her. Trish quickly ran towards her and kicked her in her chin then spun and kicked her in the side. Ada fell sideways.

"Get up! Is that all?" Trish asked.

Ada shot up and aimed kicks and punches at Trish. Each one missed. Trish aimed a punch at Ada's stomach. Ada double over in pain. She saw an opening and grabbed Trish's arm. She swung Trish and threw her against the door. Trish flipped right before hitting the door and landed safely on the ground. Before she could even recover, Ada aimed a jump kick at her from above. Trish moved and Ada missed. Damn, if only she had her sword.

_Let me handle her. She's out of your league._

"Shutup!" Ada yelled as she kicked Trish. Trish jumped and her knee collided with Ada's nose. Ada was blown back several feet. She was beginning to see red; her head was bleeding so badly. She got up nonetheless and aimed a punch at Trish. Trish grabbed Ada's arm and slapped her other hand on Ada's face. She took her by the hand and face and flipped Ada over, sending her crashing into the ground.

_Pathetic girl… aim for her arms and disable them._

Ada listened and sidestepped Trish, pulling her arm and flipping her overhead, sending her right into the ground.

_Get her while she's down. Now!_

Ada slammed her fist into Trish's stomach. Trish rolled and got up, breathing heavily. Trish retaliated with a powerful spin kick. Ada blocked but was sent flying anyway. Trish rushed forward and grabbed Ada's arm, breaking it right before sending her through the window. Harsh.

"You're vital organs and arm are damaged now. Best not to move. Maybe next time you should choose your opponents wisely." Trish said.

"The birdies… so priddy…" Ada said, blacking out.

_Cocky bitch thinks she's won. I beg to differ. I'm taking over._

"No… don need choo. Got my brute strength." Ada whispered, finally fainting.

She shot up right away. Trish had her back turned. The possessed Ada crept over to her. Ada grabbed Trish by her waist and then flipped backwards.

"What the hell!? You demonic bitch!" Trish yelled, right before her head collided painfully with the floor. But that wasn't enough. Ada let go the kicked her with such force, she flew through two walls. Ada let out an ear piercing scream and finally noticed her arm that was twisted backwards. She took her good hand and put it on her bad one's elbow. She pulled it and snapped it back into place with a loud popping noise. Gross.

"What the hell are you! Some kind of demon!" Trish yelled. She rushed toward her and spin kicked her. Ada stopped it with one finger.

"Feel honored. I never had to be called out to kill someone before. Means you die today bitch." Ada said. She aimed a high kick at Trish's chin and sent her flying. Trish flew into the wall.

"Why not give up on him; you can not win against me. Give up on Dante and beg for your life and maybe I'll show mercy." Ada said.

"Never! You bitch!" Trish yelled as she kicked Ada right in the cheek. Ada's head snapped all the wrong way. She turned quickly, snapping her head back into place.

"Now now, it's very unbecoming to act like a bitch in heat." Ada said. She struck every vital part of Trish's body and finally punched her several feet away.

Trish coughed up blood. She could not and would not be defeated by Ada. Trish eyed Rebellion against the wall. It caught Ada's eye too. They both dashed to get it, but Trish got there first, about a second before. Trish took the sword and threw it at Ada, using full force. It hit her straight in the eye. Ada screamed at the top of her lungs in pain.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! AHHHHHHH!" Ada screamed as she choked Trish.

"It's game over, for good! I win again!" Ada screamed. She laughed like a wicked witch.

"Not quite." Trish said. Trish put her hand to Ada's chest and sent a lethal lightning attack across her whole body. Ada screamed as her hair and clothes got absolutely barbequed. After what seemed like hours of 10,000 watt light bulbs being shoved up her ass, Ada fainted.

Only a small part off her yellow tank top remained and the majority of her hair had turned black as leather. Ada was out cold, and the demonic aura had completely disappeared.

Trish wiped the blood from her face and looked around the office. There were 5 holes in the wall, marks on the floor, and a gaping hole in the ground. Dante was going to be pissed. Trish coughed up more blood and fell to the ground. She was actually quite happy, despite being in such pain. She was strong enough to hold her own against Ada's demon. She stared at Ada as she threw up enormous amounts of blood.

Trish leaned against the desk and blacked out, allowing herself to rest for now.

A/n: Nothing like a good fight scene, oh yes. Seems like Ada lost an eye. Be prepared to call her pirate lady. And her hair was incinerated. Yes, I will be focusing more on Trish in these next few chapters. She doesn't get much attention. So come back soon!


	8. Don't Go to Sleep

A/n: I am not dead thank you. But I haven't updated this in…what a year? I'm sorry. I lost my inspiration for this story because I lost interest in Devil May Cry. But I have a bit of interest in it now. Oh and I found the name of Maya's weapon. It's called a Chui. Silly me. Anyways enjoys (even though it's been a while)!!

Chapter 8: Don't Go to Sleep

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dante yelled as he walked into his office…without even having to use the door.

"What happened here?" Maya asked dumbly.

Dante stepped over the charred remnants of his precious door and walked into the middle of the room. He surveyed the room until his eyes came across Maya in one corner and Trish in the other. Pretty fitting, seeing as it looked like a boxing match had gone on. Either that or a nuclear bomb.

"Oh my gosh, what happened! Ada! Ada! Wake up!" Maya practically screamed in Ada's ear.

Dante scratched the back of his head irritably. He could see all the zeros in the bill for the repairs already. He had not gotten much business lately and he was already in debt up to his ass.

"I'm not paying for this." Dante said bluntly.

"What? Then who will?" Maya asked.

"Them of course. Who else." Dante said.

"That should be the least of their worries right now. What do you think they were fighting over?" Maya asked.

"Who knows. I don't understand women." Dante said.

Something in the room gave him the chills though. Like an evil aura had engulfed the room. He looked around, expecting to see a demon pop out of nowhere.

"Dante are you listening?" Maya said.

"No." he said without thinking.

"How rude! I said we need to get them to a hospital. They need medical attention." Maya said.

"They're devils, they'll shake it off." Dante said.

"Don't devils get hurt too?" Maya asked.

"It takes a lot to kill us." Dante said.

Maya looked at him dumbfounded as if she didn't believe a word he said.

"Sexy huh?" Dante asked, throwing her off guard.

"Wha?" Maya asked, dropping Ada on the floor.

"Gee thanks bitch." Ada said.

"Ada! You're okay!" Maya said happily.

"No thanks to you." Ada said, shoving her out the way.

"Ada…what happened here?" Dante asked, faking his calm voice.

"Oh…um my fist slipped…and landed on Trish's face…about ten times." Ada said dumbly.

"What's up with your eye? You won't open it." Maya observed.

Ada's left eye would not open at all. She ran a finger over her bloody eye and realized that it was shut forever probably. She glared at Trish, who was just getting up, with Dante by her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Trish said, practically staring at him.

"Yo! What about me, I lost an eye!" Ada whined.

"Who gives a crap about you! You started this whole mess!" Trish yelled.

"Me!? You took out my damn eye!" Ada screamed.

"Come over here and let me tear out the other one!" Trish screamed.

The two tried to shoot up but both fell to their knees, clearly injured. They crawled toward each other, using only one hand. Maya covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. They both looked so pathetic. Dante shook his head and stepped between them.

"Look, don't kill each other. You guys need to pay for all the repairs." Dante said.

"Oh that's right! You don't have a place to stay now do you?" Ada asked.

"I guess not. How can I sleep with the constant draft in the room." Dante said.

"Well then you should stay with me-"

"Hell no! You'd probably rape him!" Trish yelled.

"That's pretty hard with disabled legs." Ada said sarcastically.

"He won't stay with you. You can forget that." Trish said.

"Like I'll listen to you. Ha!" Ada said.

Maya sighed. Then a great idea went into her head. She could use this as an opportunity.

"Since these two are at each other's throats, you should stay with neither of them." Maya whispered.

"I hear you bitch." Ada said.

"Instead…you know I'm sure Lady wouldn't mind if you stayed with us." Maya said.

"Hell no!" Ada and Trish both yelled.

"Why not. That way he doesn't have to worry about being raped by you two." Maya said.

"Why not break out the scary movies and we can have a sleepover!" Ada said sarcastically.

"I'd sooner let a komodo dragon into my house, it would be a lot safer than letting you in." Maya said.

Dante rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache.

"I don't mind staying here. It's just a small draft. I'll live." Dante said.

"You'll catch a cold." Maya said worriedly.

"The cold is a virus dipshit, you can't get if from cold air." Ada said rudely.

"Well well lookit Bill Nye the science bitch over here saying something smart for once." Trish said.

"Please ladies. How about all of you stay here and suffer with me?" Dante asked.

"Deal!" All three girls said loudly.

"I was joking." Dante said.

"Too late. We all stay here." Ada said stubbornly.

"We shall not be moved!" Maya yelled.

Dante sighed. There was nothing he could do at this point.

"Whatever." he said.

"I should call Lady and tell her I'll be here." Maya said.

"Don't." Ada said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"We don't need more competition." Ada said.

"But, I don't want her to worry. She won't come over anyway." Maya said as she dialed the number on Dante's phone.

Ada stared at the ceiling. She laid back and just stared at the hole in the ceiling. When did that happen?

"Scratch that she's coming over." Maya said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL HER!" Ada screamed, her voice suddenly having more bass than normal. She covered her mouth and went to the bathroom.

"What is wrong with her?" Maya asked, choking up.

"Something in her isn't right. I think you should steer clear of her." Trish said. She got up unsteadily and leaned against the desk.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked.

"It's okay. Don't worry." Trish said.

Maya turned away. She was jealous over the fact that she could not get the attention Trish was now getting.

"Hey Dante, where will we all sleep?" Maya asked.

"I don't know…the couch." He said.

"They uh…broke that in half." Maya said.

"The pool table?"

"They broke that too."

"The chair?"

"Yup."

Dante sighed…

"WE…" Ada yelled, bursting out the bathroom "Should sleep in the same bed Dante! Everyone else can sleep on the floor."

"You broke the floor too." Maya said.

"They're only small holes. I'm sure you'll fit into one of 'em." Ada said.

Lady walked in shortly after, almost tripping over all the remnants of the door.

"Oh look, the damn tin man is here! Maya, you're scary ass can be the lion; Trish can be that damn scarecrow! Now go ease your asses on down that road!" Ada yelled as she pointed toward the door.

"Ada what's wrong with you! You're being more of a bitch than normal!" Maya yelled.

"Are you getting a visit from your Aunt Flow?" Lady asked sarcastically.

"Well we can't leave you here with Dante. Who knows what you might do to him." Maya said.

"I think we know what she'll do." Trish said.

"Okay then ladies, you all get to sleep in this room right here." Dante said, pointing to the floor.

"Serious?" Lady asked.

"Serious." Dante said.

Ada took a pillow from the split couch and threw it viciously on the ground. She sat down on it and crossed her arms. Even with one functioning eye, her stare gave everyone chills.

"Fine with me. It didn't plan on going to sleep tonight anyways. I will stay up all night." Ada said.

"You have fun with that." Maya said.

"Well good then." Ada said, not moving at all.

"I'll be back." Trish said, as she walked unsteadily out the door.

Dante walked off into his room, which had a huge hole next to the door. He looked at it and sighed, then slammed the door leading to his room.

"I think you pissed off Dante." Maya said.

"Definitely." Lady said.

"Please, he could never be mad at me." Ada said smugly.

She leaned against his desk and crossed her long legs. She didn't give a crap about what they had to say. She pulled out her nail filer and filed her nails.

"So you destroyed his house and you just sit on your ass and file your nails!?" Lady screamed.

"What? I'll pay for it. I just need to gather up the money." Ada said nonchalantly as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

"Don't you have any morals! Any respect for anyone! Heck, do you even respect yourself!?" Lady yelled.

"Get off my back. What are you, my mom?" Ada asked sarcastically.

"I don't think I'd want to be, I'd be one unhappy woman." Lady said.

That did it. Ada flung the lamp from Dante's desk at Lady. Lady ducked and the lamp hit the wall.

"Before you say shit about someone's mom, know who in the hell you're insulting!" Ada screamed.

She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I don't think it's safe to sleep here tonight." Maya said.

"We should have each other's back." Lady said, hand on her gun hidden in her shorts.

"So you bend over and I'll push!" Maya said excitedly.

"It would take more than that to get her down." Lady said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________That night….

The room was dark and dead silent. Each girl was sitting on a blood red pillow and just staring at each other. It was like some kind of screwed of mind game was going on. Each girl was just staring at each other, not saying anything. Despite the fact that it was two in the morning, no eyes were drooping. But Ada was having a personal battle that only she could hear.

_So we agree that the first to sleep dies right._

"_No way. Why would I do something like that?" _Ada answered.

_Because these girls are just useless trash in the way of your goal._

"_This ain't Oz. I'm not going to listen to some idiot I can't see."_ Ada answered sarcastically.

_Someone suddenly wants to be Glenda the good bitch today. Too bad I control you._

"_Like hell. You won't take me over like last time."_ Ada answered.

_You wanna bet?_

"_You think you're bad huh?" _Ada answered.

_Why yes, I am. Really really bad._

"That was so damn lame." Ada said out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Lady asked.

"My…foot…" Ada said stupidly.

"You're weird." Maya said.

"You have a whole lot of nerve." Ada said.

"I don't talk to my feet." Maya pointed out.

_She should go first. Then the others._

"_Suppose they wake up. Then what? I can't take on those three." _Ada asked.

_It ain't too much for me._

"_You're not funny. Your puns suck whale balls." _Ada thought.

_I won't stop until I get enough._

"_If you want to make bad puns then LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Ada demanded.

_No can do. I'm you whether you want to believe it or not._

"_Yippee"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

By four in the morning, Maya and Trish had fallen asleep and Lady was on her way, with her head drooping. Her hand was rested on the pocket of her shorts with the gun in it.

_We should strike now._

"_WOULD YOU BEAT IT!"_ Ada answered.

_Now who's making the bad puns? Get ready, there's about to be blood on the dance floor._

"_Swear if you quote one more damn song…" _Ada trailed off.

_Come on, let's get this done._

"_One more damn corny joke in this chapter and swear I will gouge my other eye out" _Ada thought.

_Enough! You can break the fourth wall later. Take the scissors on that desk now._

Involuntarily she crept over to the desk and picked up the razor sharp scissors on the desk.

"You won't make me do this." Ada whispered.

_Open your eyes…eye. I already am._

Ada bent over Maya with the scissors in her hand. Ada's hands shook in fear and resistance.

"_This isn't what I want. She's just a child. Leave her alone!"_ Ada ordered.

She grabbed her own hand and tried to stop the scissors from piercing Maya. She fought against herself but the devil took over. And the rest of the moment was just a blur as Ada was sent against the wall in blinding speed. Pain overwhelmed her before she could even realize someone threw her through a wall. No, they shot her through the wall.

"I'm tired of this. Of you and everything. Before you came, everything was perfect. Just disappear." a voice said.

Maya's vision got slightly clearer but only one instinct pulsed through her. Kill. It was plain and simple. Before even seeing who shot her, she shot toward her attacker in a blind rage.

A/n: Sorry another cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter WILL be here soon. Not next year mind you. I could not just up and discontinue my most popular story. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Creative criticism is welcome and wanted. I want to know that I haven't lost my touch.


	9. I'll Take Yo Man

A/n: Yes, the next chapter in this increasingly strange story. I think this story may be coming to a close soon. Well…then again, there is so much more I want to put in here! But of course, it may continue until…chapter twelve maybe? We'll just see how things play out in future chapters. Is it obvious who Dante is leaning towards yet? I hope not, I would hate to spoil the surprise until the final chapter.

Chapter 9: I'll Take Yo Man

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Maya awoke suddenly, hearing a loud crash. She looked around quickly and spotted Lady, gun lifted and she was reaching for another.

"Go back to sleep Maya." Lady ordered.

"How could I!?" Maya yelled.

Lady shot at Ada again and leapt over her head. Maya was in awe at Lady's skill, despite the fact that she was human. If only she had her Chui…

"Bitch I'm gonna kill you!" Ada yelled as she swung at Lady. Ada, being injured, could hardly even keep up with Lady. Lady flipped her and fired two shots at her arms.

"I'm tired of you…all of this. If you had never come then…we all wouldn't be like this!" Lady yelled.

Maya was shocked to hear Lady talk like she was. She could see the fire in her eyes. She really hated Ada. She wanted to hurt her big time. Was it really anger…or jealousy? Maya wasn't sure.

Ada hopped up swung at Lady with her good arm. Lady took her arm and kicked her in the stomach. Ada doubled over in pain. Lady kicked her three times more, once in the head, again in the stomach, and then in the legs. Ada fell backwards and landed on the ground. Lady took the chance to pounce on her and pistol-whipped her.

"Lady stop! You'll kill her!" Maya yelled.

"Fine! And whatever is inside her can die with her!" Lady said as she hit her again.

"Don't say that! She's a person too!" Maya said.

"I don't consider her a person. She's a devil. She can't even begin to understand anything we feel!" Lady yelled.

"That's not true! Dante is a devil too! Does that apply to him?" Maya asked.

Lady stopped and thought. But in her hesitation, a thought to be unconscious Ada grabbed Lady by her neck. Lady gagged and dropped her gun.

"You have a lot of nerve. You think you even deserve to have him if you talk about devils like that!" Ada yelled.

"U-up y-you-rs." Lady said, while gasping for air.

She tried to reach for her gun but couldn't reach it without feeling more pain from Ada's strangling.

"Stop it Ada!" Maya yelled.

"Or what? You'll tell on me?" Ada asked sarcastically.

"No! I'll take you on myself!" Maya said, hopping up. "I have been brushing up on my hand to hand skills ya know."

"Which means you watched that sucky Rush Hour movie again right" Ada asked sarcastically.

"FUCK YOU, RUSH HOUR IS AWESOME!" Maya yelled defensively.

Ada threw Lady aside and picked up both her guns. Lady gasped for breath as Ada slowly pointed the guns at Maya. Maya raised her hands, not wanting to be shot. She was only human. And a shot would kill her.

"What's wrong with you, Ada?" Maya asked.

"What do you mean. I feel so alive." Ada said.

"Alive my ass, you don't even seem human." Maya said.

"I'm not dipshit." Ada said.

"Why are you doing this." Maya asked calmly, though she was shaking in her boots at the thought of being shot.

"I am the will of this girl. She wants you all dead. But she is half-human, which is what is stopping her. I am merely here to carry out her deepest darkest wishes." Ada said.

"So you admit you aren't Ada?" Maya asked.

"I am her. She is me. I am just another part of her." Ada said.

"What?" Maya asked.

Ada pointed one gun at Lady, sensing that she was about to get up without even having to look behind her. Lady stopped. She couldn't disarm her without getting shot.

"I wouldn't expect a human to understand." Ada said.

"You're insane." Lady said.

"Now who in there right mind would say that to the person with the gun? Your life is in my palm, and if I decide to crush it, you die." Ada said.

"But Ada…or whatever you are, what is your goal by killing us? If you want Dante then go take him. Don't kill us over it. It's not that serious." Maya said.

Lady clenched her fists. She was disgusted that Maya was giving up so easily. But Lady wasn't giving up.

"You won't get him. He'd sooner die than be with a psycho bitch like you." Lady said daringly.

"Lady!" Maya yelled.

Ada stared at her. She hit Lady in the head with the gun. Maya flinched. She wondered why Trish had not woken up by now. She was probably knocked out, seeing as she had such a violent confrontation earlier. Heck, she probably had a concussion.

"Know your place woman. You should just kneel before me like that pathetic girl over there." Ada said.

Lady looked up, lip bleeding and eye hurt. She spat blood at Ada. Ada then hit her again.

"I will never kneel before you!" Lady yelled.

"Why won't you give up? Is it love? Do you love him?" Ada mocked.

Lady looked away, blushing slightly,

"What a joke. You can't even protect yourself. What makes you think you can even make him happy?" Ada asked mockingly.

"Because unlike you, I have a heart to love people. I wouldn't take a human life for my selfish goals. You're almost as bad as my father. No…you're just like him." Lady said, smiling devilishly, knowing she probably hit a nerve,

"Girl, you really want to die don't you?" Ada asked.

"So be it." Lady said.

"What!? Lady don't say things like that!" Maya yelled.

"Maya get real. She won't kill us. What would Dante think?" Lady asked.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to finally be rid of you all." Ada said.

"You say that but honestly, look at all this trouble you caused since you got here. I think he would rather be rid of you." Lady said.

"Hmph. He must not have all that much of a problem if I'm still around." Ada said.

"The only reason you're around is because you keep coming back…like a bitch in heat." Lady said.

"Yeah I think you want to die bitch." Ada said.

"You say that but you won't do it. What's pulling you back? Huh?" Lady asked.

Ada pointed both guns at her this time, hands shaking, fingers right on both triggers.

"Well?" Lady asked.

Ada surprised everyone when she fired a shot. But Lady had already moved even before she could pull the trigger. Instead of the head, she was hit in the ribs. Lady cringed in pain as she leaned down, holding her ribs.

"Aw you moved! I won't miss this time though." Ada said, raising the gun again.

Maya boldly jumped on Ada, and surprisingly knocked her down, despite the almost nine-inch height difference. They both fell to the ground. Maya grabbed both her hands and struggled to get the gun out of her hand. Maya used one hand to bash Ada's head into the ground. Maya grabbed one gun before Ada pushed the petite girl off her.

"You can die too!" Ada yelled.

Maya fired three times but missed. Maya ducked behind the desk as Ada fired at her. Using her remaining strength, Lady tripped Ada.

"Fire at her Maya! Now!" Lady screamed as she held Ada down. Maya hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Ada.

"Dammit Maya!" Lady yelled as she was thrown aside.

Lady painfully dodged more bullets as Ada fired at her. Maya shot at Ada but once again missed. Lady found her way over to Maya and snatched the gun from her. She wanted to pistol whip Maya for not shooting when she said so but she had other issues to deal with. Lady shot repeatedly at Ada, hitting her in the head about nineteen times before she was out of ammo.

"Dammit!" Lady cursed as she flung the gun at Ada and missed.

Ada was staggering after taking multiple headshots. She aimed and shot, but she was out of ammo too. Ada threw the gun aside and cracked her knuckles, ready to fight.

"That's enough Ada!" Maya yelled.

"But I've only just begun. You obviously weren't prepared for this were you? You're so naïve. You should have come prepared like Lady. I like it when they struggle before they go down." Ada said.

"You sadist." Maya said.

Suddenly Dante burst into the room, making everybody jump. He scratched his head and oh so casually went into the bathroom. As if time went still, no one did anything but watch him. Maya and Lady gave each other equal WTF faces. Even Ada looked confused, which was pretty entertaining seeing as she was being evil about five seconds ago. Dante then walked back and headed back to his room.

"GOD DAMMIT DANTE YOU ONLY CAME OUT HERE TO TAKE A PISS!" Lady screamed.

"What?" he said, as if he had just snapped out of a daydream.

"Of course." Maya said irritably.

"Well, well, well Dante. You won't believe it, these two just attacked me out of the blue. Seems they have some issues they need to work out." Ada lied.

"Liar! You attacked us first you crazy bitch! You tried to kill me in my sleep!" Maya yelled.

Ada glared at her. Dante only scratched his head.

"Ada, you got something you want to tell me?" Dante asked.

"Why yes, these three girls here have all attacked me over you. I mean I see why, but you can't take such immature and violent girls as your girlfriend can you?" Ada asked.

Dante walked over to his desk. He slammed his palm on the desk, causing Maya to jump. "You're right." Dante said.

"What!?" Maya and Lady yelled.

Dante slammed his palm on the desk again. "I think we should get away from it all Ada. Right now. Let's just go. I know the perfect place." Dante said.

Maya's mouth was wide open in shock. She couldn't even say anything. Not even Lady could scream in protest.

"Really, I knew you would see things my way." Ada said.

Dante slammed his palm on the desk again and then walked over to Ada.

"We'll be back…in about two weeks." Dante said.

He grabbed Ada's hand and walked out the door. Just like that.

"What the FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Lady screamed after five minutes of shock.

"I think we just got punk'd biyatch." Maya said.

Lady screamed so loud, Maya jumped about a foot away. Maya looked at her in shock and then annoyance. Then she noticed it. The exact spot that Dante kept hitting on the desk. Maya bitch slapped Lady across the face, causing her to shut up immediately but be pissed off.

"Calm down. I think he had something planned. And this paper will tell us…or at least it better." Maya said, grabbing the folded piece of paper.

Maya covered her mouth with her hand and gasped after reading it.

"He wouldn't…that bastard" Lady said.

A/N: Oh yes, another cliffhanger. Sucks huh? Well at least I updated fast right? More and more secrets revealed in the next chapter. Oh and have you noticed all the song references I have used throughout the story? Most notably in the chapter titles and in chapter eight. And the there are buttloads of movie and video game quotes. How many have you spotted? Think about that…until next time! Come again soon!


End file.
